Owen Paris
(ancestor) |Affiliation = Federation Starfleet |PrevAssign = CO, |Assign = |FinalAssign = Starfleet Command |Rank = Admiral |Insignia = }} Owen Paris was a Human male serving in Starfleet during the 24th century. Family Owen was one of many members of the Paris family to serve in Starfleet. He was the son of Commander Michael "Iron Mike" Paris, the brother of Cole Paris, and the father of Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris. He and his wife Julia also had two daughters, Moira and Kathleen. In his office at Starfleet Academy, Paris kept pictures of his extended family members at various locations, including Mars, Vulcan, Bole, and Risa. On his desk he had pictures of his wife and children. ( ) :In the , Owen's wife was named "Cinda". When he was a young boy, his father was killed during a Starfleet Special Operations mission to Devron II in 2310, having given his life to save his former Starfleet Academy classmate Demora Sulu. However, the official records stated that he died during the Tomed Incident in 2311. ( ) Career Owen Paris had a long and varied career, holding a variety of posts throughout. Academy instructor Owen was an instructor at Starfleet Academy in the 2350s. In 2355, he interviewed Cadet Kathryn Janeway to be her junior honors thesis advisor on massive compact halo objects. His aide at that time was Lieutenant Commander Klenman. ( ) Owen taught a course on Survival Strategies while his son Tom attended the Academy in the 2360s. Owen did not play favorites, giving Tom a "B-minus" in the course. Owen would regularly pressure Tom to excel in everything he did, making his son feel inadequate. ( ) At some point, Paris was assigned to a position which precluded his continued teaching. Lieutenant Saed Squire was part of the last course Paris taught. ( ) Explorer In 2357, Admiral Paris embarked on the Arias expedition aboard the . While the Arias expedition was officially a study of massive halo objects, the mission was actually a spy mission along the Cardassian border, beyond Deep Space 7. Six months into the voyage, Paris and Ensign Kathryn Janeway were captured by Gul Camet, and later rescued by Lieutenant Justin Tighe. ( ) Paris continuously talked about the Prime Directive, considering it one of the leading principles in space exploration. ( ) Administrator Admiral Paris was on the mission review board when Captain Kathryn Janeway returned from a six-month mission to the Beta Quadrant in 2365. ( ) By 2376, Paris had been assigned to a position at Starfleet Headquarters on Earth. One of his duties during this assignment was overseeing the Pathfinder Project of Starfleet's Communications Research Center, aimed at establishing communications with the starship stranded in the Delta Quadrant. During this time he would help thwart an attempt by the Ferengi to hijack the lost starship, be present when the project was able to establish real-time communication and order a hastily assembled fleet to engage a Borg Sphere which emerged from a Transwarp Conduit in Sector 001. ( ) In early 2378, Paris was the first person to board the after its return from the Delta Quadrant. After meeting with Captain Janeway, he then met his son, his daughter-in-law B'Elanna Torres, and his new granddaughter, Miral Paris. Paris was also one of several Starfleet officers present at the first official debriefing of Captain Janeway. When Starfleet Security took Tom in custody for questioning, while B'Elanna was embarking on a spiritual quest, Owen and Julia took care of Miral. ( }}) In 2379, Admiral Paris was one of five Starfleet admirals who decided, after the disastrous Tezwan affair, that Federation President Min Zife and advisors Koll Azernal and Nelino Quafina should be forced to step down. ( ) His partaking in the secret coup d'etat would leave Paris ashamed for many years. ( |Gods of Night}}) Borg Incursion of 2381 In one timeline, by 2381, Admiral Paris was in command of Starbase 234. Early that year, the Borg Collective made a sudden and brutal invasion. The starbase was one of five targets in a simultaneous attack, and was unable to put up a sufficient defense. Just before he was killed, a mortally wounded Paris had Sandra Rhodes transmit a prerecorded subspace message to his son Tom, explaining to him how sorry he was for his harsh words regarding Torres and Miral, and for causing a strain in their relationship. ( |Gods of Night}}) The Path to 2409 In one timeline, in 2382 Admiral Paris was working for Starfleet Research and Development, and ordered that The Doctor's mobile emitter be taken for study. ( ) External link * Category:Humans Category:Starfleet admirals Category:Starfleet captains Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet casualties category:2381 deaths category:uSS Icarus personnel category:uSS Al-Batani personnel Category:24th century births Category:Humans (24th century)